


Morning Routines

by Tabithian



Series: A Lighted Window [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love is when my mommy makes coffee for my daddy and she takes a sip before giving it to him, to make sure the taste is OK.” - Danny, age 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/32421713221/memoirsofmikayla-actual-childrens-answers-to).

Jason can feel several pairs of eyes on him as he fumbles his way around the kitchen. It's way too fucking early on his day off, but.

“Do you know where my keys are?”

Jason sighs, sharing a look with Cass, who is in her favorite spot on top of the refrigerator. God, it really is like living with a toddler. Well. A toddler and all the damn strays that keep following him home, at any rate.

“Try the dresser, genius!” he calls, barely avoiding Damian's claws as the little bastard takes a swipe at his ankles. A blur of reddish-orange bowls into Damian, resulting in an annoyed hiss from Damian and the sound of two furry bodies tumbling around under the kitchen table as they play wrestle. 

Tim lets out a little whuff from his spot by the stove, tail thumping slowly when Steph butts her head against his chin. They're curled up in the dog bed Jason found on clearance at the pet store. It's a truly horrifying shade of pink with fake gemstones spelling out 'princess' in looping cursive because that's exactly what Tim is, and it never fails to make Jason laugh knowing how much Tim adores it. 

“Found them!” Dick says, stumbling into the kitchen looking half asleep. 

And like every other morning where Dick is the one to leave early, the buttons on his uniform shirt are misaligned. Dick can never get them right in the morning, like his brain hasn't kicked in yet, and how the hell did Alfred ever deal with him?

“Idiot,” Jason says, setting the mug of coffee down to fix Dick's shoddy work. Dick grins at him and stands – mostly – still, humming under his breath.

“Fucking really?” Jason asks, flicking Dick's chest with his fingers because it's too early for goddamned Rebecca Black even if it _is_ Friday.

“You love it,” Dick says, eyes sparkling with mischief and Jesus. What even.

“Shut it,” Jason says, fingers brushing against Dick's throat as he does the last two buttons up. He sweeps his hands down Dick's neck and shoulders, smirking when Dick's breath hitches. 

“Jay - “

“Not in front of the kids,” Jason says, stepping around Dick to pick up the coffee. 

It's made the way Dick likes it, and he can feel Dick watching him as he takes a drink. He's no gourmet chef, but he can handle making coffee, even the crap Dick likes. Still, it never hurts to make sure.

“Go kick ass,” Jason says, handing the coffee over to Dick who makes a face, the same one he does whenever Jason says stupid shit like that to him. 

“I don't – _Jason_ ,” Dick whines, cradling his coffee. “I help little old ladies cross the street.”

Along with other things, like solving crimes and putting criminals behind bars. And on the days the universe decides it hates one Jason Todd, getting caught up in bank robberies and getting his stupid ass shot.

The thing is, Dick thinks Jason will worry _less_ if he downplays that part of his job. (Dick is an idiot.)

“That's what I meant. You go show Miss Daisy how that shit's done.”

Dick snorts out a laugh, and it is in no way attractive. “Love you, Jay.”

“You're an idiot,” Jason says, and lets Dick pull him close for a kiss, never mind their furry audience.


End file.
